Sent To Heaven
by WhiteStars
Summary: Kagome unknowingly chants a spell from a book she found that sends them to Heaven. Now Kagome and Bankotsu are back to Earth as ghosts. They need to find someone who can see them and break the spell or they will remain dead forever.
1. Heaven

Sent To Heaven

Chapter One

Heaven

Bankotsu hid behind the trees as Kagome began to walk towards the jewel shard he sensed. The jewel shard belonged to him. He couldn't let her take it from him. Then he sw Kagome trip over something.

Kagome tripped over something that was put under a tree and fell. It was a book. Kagome picked it up and a page fell out.

"What is this?"

She picked up the paper from the ground and flipped it over. One side had words on it and the other side was blank. She turned it back to the side with word and began reading the words. It was in a foreign language. She read it out loud to try to pronounce it.

Then, as she finished reading it, a bright blue light surrounded Kagome.

The light picked up Bankotsu and put him next to her.

"Bankotsu?''_ So it was his jewel shard I was sensing._

Bankotsu and Kagome stared at each other hard as light grew brighter.

The light disappeared along with Kagome and Bankotsu.

* * *

I know its not the best beginning, but the story gets better...if you read more. So please do and thanks:)


	2. 10 Days

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Two

10 Days

Kagome and Bankotsu woke up.

Kagome groaned and found herself and Bankotsu on a hill.

She looked at her surroundings.

It was a beautiful place.

There were bright red rose bushes behind them, a courtyard with white poles and tables. The sky was white. Not a single cloud was in the sky.

"Where are we?'' Kagome asked.

"How should I know,'' Bankotsu rudely replied.

She glared at him.

"You are in Heaven,'' said a voice.

Bankotsu and Kagome looked towards the voice.

It belonged to an old lady.

Kagome got up, followed by Bankotsu.

"What did you say?'' Kagome asked her.

"You casted a spell and sent yourself and the young man to Heaven," the lady answered her.

"A spell?'' Kagome asked.

"From that book you picked up," she said while nodding her head. "You said the magical words that brought you here .Now you must find a way to get back or else you will remain dead.''

"How do we do that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Is there anyone in charge here?'' Kagome asked

"Yes, God," the lady said.

"God,'' Kagome repeated.

The lady nodded,"Yes God."

"And where exactly is God?'' Bankotsu asked.

"The clouds..." she began. "Yes the clouds are the Gods. He will talk to you and tell you how to get back.''

Kagome looked up in the sky.

"Old lady, there are no clouds," Bankotsu angrily said.

"Then you will wait until you see one. When you do, just call out 'God.' "

The(old) lady disappeared.


	3. God

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Three

God

Kagome laid on the grass looking up at the sky. She was waiting for a cloud. Kagome seemed very calm about this.

However Bankotsu did not. He was walking around the sitting on the chair looking calmly up the sky. Sometimes punching against the poles. Sometimes sitting cross-legged on the grass next to Kagome. And sometimes taking his anger out on the roses.

Bankotsu just wanted to go back to Earth.

But Kagome wanted to enjoy Heaven while she had the chance.

"Bankotsu, you should try enjoying Heaven too, after all, you're probably going to Hell."

"I don't believe in after lives," he said

"Then what do you call this," Kagome said sounding annoyed.

"Look, a cloud in the sky!" Bankotsu yelled while looking up.

Kagome stood up.

"You're right," she said.

"What do we do now," Bankotsu asked.

"The lady told us to yell out for God," Kagome said.

They began yelling.

"How can I help you," a voice called out to them.

"Its God," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, we want to know how to get back to Earth," Bankotsu answered.

"Back to Earth, you are already dead," God replied.

"No, we aren't, you see, I chanted a spell without knowing what it meant and the spell sent me and Bankotsu here to Heaven by accident," Kagome yelled.

"Hmm…" God thought thinking. "Maybe I can send you two back to Earth as ghosts."

"As ghosts, what do you mean by that?" Bankotsu asked.

"I mean that no one will be able to see you, and you have to find someone that is gifted and can see you to break the spell," God shouted down tp Bankotsu and Kagome.

"But you only have 10 days to find someone that can do that, or else you will stay as ghosts forever."

Then God began to chant a mantra.

Kagome and Bankotsu blacked out.

The same bright light carried Kagome and Bankotsu back down to Earth.

Kagome and Bankotsu woke up at the same time. First they looked at each other, then at their surroundings. They found themselves back on Earth at the same place,in the forest.


	4. Back To Earth As Ghosts

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Four

Back To Earth As Ghosts

"So no one can see us right now, right?" Kagome asked Bankotsu.

"Well we are ghosts," Bankotsu replied

"Do...you know anyone who is gifted?" Bankotsu asked.

"Like a priestess?" Kagome asked back.

"I guess...," he said uncertainly.

"How about Keadae or Kikyo,'' Kagome suggested.

"Kikyo. She's hot," Bankotsu said slightly drooling.

Kagome couldn't help but fell a little jealous.

_Does Kikyo get all the hot guys?_ she wondered. Kagome blushed on realizing that she had just referred to Bankotsu as hot.

Bankotsu looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked. "You're turning all red."

Kagome stopped blushing and looked at him.

"Bankotsu, I happen to look almost exactly like Kikyo."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you don't have to call Kikyo "hot.""

"Kagome, are you jealous?''

Kagome blushed.

"No," she replied quickly. "What reason do I have to be jealous?"

"You're blushing again," he pointed out.

Bankotsu gasped. "So you are jealous."

"If it makes you feel better, we'll go see the old woman instead."

Kagome looked up at him surprised that he could be so considerate.

"Its okay," Kagome replied. "Probably Kikyo would be better because after all, she is more skilled," Kagome protested with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure," Bankotsu said while raising an eyebrow.

Kagome put on a fake smile.

"I'm positive and it doesn't even matter if it is Kikyo or not, as long as we can come back as humans, that's all that matters," Kagome smiled.

Bankotsu smiled back.

And after that, she felt better.


	5. Kikyo's Help

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Five

Kikyo's Help

"Where do we look for Kikyo?" Bankotsu asked.

"Up there," Kagome pointed to the sky. "Just look for her soul collectors."

"I see one," Bankotsu shouted out.

Kagome ran towards it.

Bankotsu followed after her.

They reached a clearing where Kikyo was. Kikyo laid against a tree with her eyes closed while her soul collectors put her souls into her. She opened her eyes after sensing jewel shards.

"Kagome...Bankotsu," she whispered.

Kagome and Bankotsu looked at each other and smiled.

Kagome called out her name."Kikyo, can you help us?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo listened as Kagome began explaining her story.

"I accidentally casted a spell and sent Bankotsu and I to Heaven. The God sent us back here as ghosts. Only certain people can see us. We only have 10 days to turn back as humans or else we'll remain as ghosts. Since you can see us, can you break the spell?" Kagome asked.

"I am sorry, I can't help you," Kikyo told Kagome and Bankotsu.

Kagome widened her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't?" Bankotsu asked her.

"A priestess isn't one of those certain people. I can only see you because I too, am dead," she explained to them.

Kagome sighed.

"I'm very sorry, but I can tell you someone who might help you. Urasue's sister. She specializes in black magic, remember Kagome. She lives in the same place you once went to. Go there. I don't know if she can see you, but you can try," Kikyo advised them.

"Thank you Kikyo," Kagome gratefully worded out

"Let's go Kagome," Bankotsu said.

Kagome nodded.

She left with Bankotsu to search for Urasue's sister.

Kikyo slightly smiled after Kagome and Bankotsu left. Although Kikyo wasn't quite sure, she knew there was something between Kagome and Bankotsu. Kikyo thought it was love. And even thought they didn't realize it yet, it was love.


	6. Urasue's Castle

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Six

Urasue's Castle

"Okay Bankotsu, this is the place," Kagome said.

"So she's inside," Bankotsu asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Okay let's go," Bankotsu said.

"Remember, Kikyo said she might be able to see us," Kagome reminded Bankotsu while walking.

"Well she is a witch, and witches are able to talk to the dead," Bankotsu said.

"Yea but remember, that's just a myth. And I don't think Urasuae was a witch. She just works with black magic and well she looks like one," Kagome told him.

"Don't witches use black magic too?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

They reached Urasue's castle.

"There it is," Kagome whispered.

"Let's go look for Urasue's cousin," Bankotsu said.

"Okay."

"So did Urasuae really look like a witch?"

"She looked like a witch with too much make up on."

"How much?"

"I don't know, a lot."

"There, that's her," Kagome told to Bankotsu.

She quickly hid behind the walls.

"Why are you hiding? We are ghosts remember," Bankotsu told Kagome.

"Yea but what if she can see us?"

"That's what we want."

"Oh yeah."

"So that's her?"

Kagome nodded. She recognized her because she looked exactly like Urasue.

"She really does look like a witch. And she wears too much make up."

"Let's ask her Bankotsu."

"If she's a witch."

"NO. If she can help us."

"...right."

"Hurry up."

Kagome and Bankotsu stepped out from behind the wall.

"Um hello," Kagome said out loud.

"Can you hear us?"

"We need your help."

Urasue's cousin walked right past them.

"I need some more herbs," she said talking to herself. "I'll go out into the garden."

"She didn't even hear me, she can't even see us," Kagome told Bankotsu.

"What are we going to do now?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Do you know anybody that might be able to see us."

"You mean like a Holy person or… Saint?"

"Yeah like that."

Bankotsu thought for a moment.

"What are you thinking Bankotsu?"

"Saint Hakushin."


	7. Mt Hakurei

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Seven

Mt Hakurei

"Saint Hakushein," Kagome repeated.

"Yes," Bankotsu said.

Then Kagome remembered everything.

She recalled the vajra and Hijiri Island.

_On the sacred Hijiri Island, the battle between Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued. When the barrier's purifying powers were gone, using the power of the jewel shard in his sword, Bankotsu creates a massive attack, which does damage to everyone but Inuyasha The island's powerful ornament, the Vajra, causes Bankotsu to vanish during the fight and he finds himself with Kohaku and the mummy of the island's saint. He then meets up with Kagura and Kanna The vajra then recovers everyone wounded by Bankotsu's attack. _

"I'm sure he'll be able to see us because he is a saint."

"But where do we find him?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu pointed ahead.

"Over there."

Kagome looked to where he pointed. She saw the mountains of Mt. Hakurei. It looked like little hills and the tree on it was so small that she could barely even see it.

"Saint Hakushein is inside the cave of one of those mountains. I know which one because I've been there. You know, when I disappeared from Hijiri Island."

"I remember."

"Okay, so we are going on Mt. Hakurei going to look for Saint Hakushein."

He started walking to the direction of the mountains.

"Wait Bankotsu, are you saying we have to go up those mountains?"

"Of course, how else are you supposed to get Saint Hakushein to help us?"

"Well, I thought since we were ghosts, we would have some special powers."

Bankotsu looked at her.

"You know, like a way that we could just appear at Mt. Hakurei without having to walk."

"I don't think so. And how should I any way. We've only been ghosts for like three hours."

"I didn't expect you to…"

"Why don't we go ask Kikyo if there is any way she could transport us to Mt. Hakurei. It would take days to reach there by foot. Even by dead foot."

"I don't-"

"We aren't completely dead yet Bankotsu. Only ten more days though. And then we could be goners."

"Lets ask Kikyo after all. I'm sure she can do something. Of course she can. Kikyo is a powerful priestess."

Kagome got that jealousy feeling in her heart again.

"Not to mention beautiful."

Bankotsu got this dreamy look on his face.

"Okay Bankotsu, you've already said enough. Lets go before you fall asleep." Kagome said it in a very harsh tone.

"Fine. I just can't wait to see that beauty again."

"Enough with the praising Bankotsu."

"I didn't know you can get jealous even if you were dead."

Bankotsu smirked.

Kagome blushed but she covered it by saying "Half dead, Bankotsu."

She walked away.

Bankotsu snickered.

"She is so jealous."

"I heard that Bankotsu," Kagome yelled behind her.

Bankotsu walked over to her.

"Covering it up doesn't always work Kagome."

"I wasn't trying to cover anything up."

"Sure you weren't."

"Hey."

"What now?"

"You were being sarcastic."

"I know I was. And you were trying to pretend you weren't jealous when I was talking about Kikyo when you really were."

"I was not."

"I have my ways of knowing Kagome."

"What is that supposed to mean:?"

"I saw that blush Kagome."

Kagome looked away from him.

She knew she was blushing again.

"And you are blushing right now."

"No I am not."

Kagome looked more to her right since Bankotsu was on her left. Then she crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel Bankotsu staring at her and her chest. She blushed more and smiled a little. She didn't know why she did that. Kagome felt Bankotsu getting closer to her. She was sure her face looked like a tomato right now.

"I know you are."

"Prove it," Kagome said still not looking at him.

Bankotsu grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

Kagome's blush had been replaced by surprise.

Bankotsu pulled Kagome closer. He got a look in his eye.

And then Kagome's blush returned.

"I didn't know you could blush even if you weren't dead," Bankotsu whispered.

"Half dead," Kagome whispered back.

"Ahem," someone coughed.

Kagome moved away from Bankotsu. But Bankotsu remained there. Kagome looked to see who had just coughed. It was Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Bankotsu said out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"Yea and how did you find us?" Kagome also asked .

"I sent my soul collectors to follow you if you needed any help along the way. I guess you were both too busy arguing to notice," Kikyo told them.

"Wait, your soul collectors can see us?" Kagome questioned.

"They are the only reason I can see you two," Kikyo replied.

"Hey Kikyo, is there any way you can get us onto Mt. Hakurei quicker?" Bankotsu asked.

"I understand now that you are going to ask Saint Hakushein for help," Kikyo said.

Kagome nodded.

"Yes Kikyo. Can you help us in any way possible?"

Kikyo thought for a moment.

"Ghosts have no such powers that I know of," Kikyo stated.

Kagome and Bankotsu groaned.

"But there is one way I might be able to help you," Kikyo said uncertainly.

Kagome and Bankotsu looked at each other smiling.

"Okay, any way you know of, please tell us. We will go along with it," Kagome pleaded.

"You just don't want to walk all the way up there," Bankotsu said.

"Don't start with me."

"You're just too darn lazy to walk."

"Look who's talking."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I'm not the only one who isn't going to walk up to Mt. Hakurei."

"Yea well, I exercise enough so I don't have to worry about my figure."

"Are you saying that there is something wrong with my figure."

"Kagome, not all of us are blessed as perfect people."

Bankotsu looked at Kikyo.

Kagome got mad.

"Enough is enough Bankotsu. Now Kikyo, what was your idea?"

Kikyo looked at them. She smiled a little bit and then left. This time, most of her soul collectors didn't follow and Bankotsu looked at each other confused.

"What was her idea?"

Kagome and Bankotsu found themselves in the sky.

They were being carried by Kikyo's soul collectors.

"Um, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Bankotsu yelled over to Kagome.

"Yea, me neither."

"Hey, it is faster then walking."

"But you also got to admit this is fun."

"Pretty much."

"Bankotsu, look."

Bankotsu looked to see what Kagome was pointing at.

It was Mt. Hakurei.

They were almost there.

* * *

_A/N Episode 103. The Band of Seven Resurrected tomorrow in the morning. 2 am in my time. Don't miss it. I know I won't. Also, episode 101. And 102. Was really cool today. Sorry for those of you who missed it. Look at my profile to see which Inuyasha episodes there are. The Band of Seven episodes are starting. And don't forget to review.:D_


	8. The Barrier Of Mt Hakurei

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Eight

The Barrier

Kikyo's soul collectors carefully dropped Kagome and Bankotsu on top of the mountain. Kagome and Bankotsu looked at them. Kikyo's soul collectors began to disappear.

"What's happening to them?" Bankotsu asked.

"They went too close to the barrier," Kagome told him.

Bankotsu looked at the soul collectors again.

The last one had just vanished.

"I thought only demons couldn't pass through."

"Kikyo's soul collectors aren't human or demon. They're just things that collect souls. Humans are the only ones that can pass through."

Bankotsu thought for a moment.

"Kagome, we aren't human. We are ghosts."

Kagome widened her eyes.

"Does that mean we can't pass through."

"I don't know. When we got close to the barrier of Mt. Hakurei, we weren't purified."

"Then maybe we can still go in."

Bankotsu nodded.

"Lets give it a try Kagome."

They walked into Mt. Hakurei.

"You should be able to see the barrier since you're a priestess."

Kagome concentrated hard while walking.

"I see it!"

"Where?"

"Just ahead."

"Okay ready Kagome?"

Kagome took in a deep breath.

"Yes."

They walked towards the barrier.

Suddenly, they were pushed back.

"Ahh," Kagome screamed while she was falling.

"Oww," Kagome yelled when she hit the ground

"Are you okay Bankotsu?"

"I'm fine," he replied while getting up.

Kagome got up as well and sighed.

"Looks like we couldn't go through after all huh Bankotsu?"

Kagome looked up at the sky.

It was almost sunrise.

Four days had already passed.

"Come on Kagome, don't give up yet."

"I don't see any other possible way."

"Can we ask for Kikyo's help again?"

"Again? Bankotsu."

"We can ask Kikyo if there is any way to get past the barrier."

"In what way?"

"Like if there are any spells she knows for breaking barriers. She is a priestess."

"Hmm…"

"Enough thinking, lets go."

"Bankotsu wait."

"What now Kagome?"

"How do you suppose we get off this mountain. Kikyo's soul collectors were the ones who brought us here and now they are all dead. There is no way we can get back."

Bankotsu groaned and sat on the ground.

"That's it. We will be stuck as ghosts for the rest of our lives. Kagome, I can't survive in Heaven. Its way too peaceful over there. It will be like dieing all over again."

Kagome knelt down next to him and grabbed his shoulders while shaking him.

"Get a hold of yourself Bankotsu. Weren't you the one who just told me not to give up. Well what your doing right now is giving up. Bankotsu, don't give up. We will find a way out. Remember we still have six more days. That's plenty of time isn't it. Don't loose any hope yet."

Bankotsu looked up.

"Tell me when its time to loose hope."

Kagome groaned.

She sat on the ground cross-legged like Bankotsu and held his hands.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome. She had her eyes closed.

"What are y-"

Kagome cut him off.

"Pray."

"Huh?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.

"When me and Kikyo were trapped in a cave once which had a barrier that trapped priestesses inside and couldn't get out, she told me to pray. We held the jewel shards together and just prayed. The jewel shards became one and I used to destroy the cave. The barrier of the cave began to disappear and we broke free."

She closed her eyes again.

"I'm sure it will work this time to. Just trust me."

"I trust you Kagome but, what do I pray about?"

Kagome remembered what Kikyo had told her. "Anything Bankotsu. Just pray."

Bankotsu nodded and closed his eyes as well.

He gripped Kagome's hands tighter and noticed they felt very soft and warm. It only made him want to hold it tighter.

Kagome opened her eyes.

Her eyes met with Bankotsu's.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Then Kagome turned away.

"The barrier, its beginning to dissolve."

Bankotsu looked at it too.

The barrier was shedding blue sparks.

Kagome and Bankotsu smiled at each other.

"Praying did work Kagome."

"I told you."

They both got up.

"Lets go in Kagome."

Kagome nodded.

"Right."


	9. The Cave

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Nine

The Cave

Bankotsu and Kagome ran past where the barrier once was. "Bankotsu, where are we going?" Kagome asked him while running. Bankotsu answered, "To the cave where Saint Hakushein's mummy is."

Kagome nodded. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. I've been there once," Bankotsu replied.

Bankotsu and Kagome were walking now. "Over there," Bankotsu said pointing up ahead. Kagome looked at what he was pointing at. It was a mountain. The mountain had a small entrance.

"It looks like a cave," Kagome said referring to the small entrance. "It's the cave of Saint Hakushein," Bankotsu told her.

Kagome looked at it again. "How do you suppose we get there?" Kagome asked. "We climb," Bankotsu answered. "Climb," Kagome repeated, gulping.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked annoyed. "I'm afraid of heights Bankotsu," Kagome whispered in fright. Bankotsu almost looked sympathetic. Yet he decided no to show it. Bankotsu shrugged. "Don't be. If you fall off, its not like you'll die. We are already dead remember."

Kagome still looked unsure. "I'm still scared Bankotsu." Bankotsu sighed. "I'll carry you then." Kagome looked at him. "W-what?"

"If you don't want my help then-" Bankotsu stopped talking when he felt Kagome hugging hem. "Thanks Bankotsu," Kagome said into his shirt. Bankotsu wanted to hug her back. He wanted to tell comfort her. Instead, he pulled away and dusted off his shirt.

Kagome looked hurt. _Do I disgust him?_ Kagome asked herself_. "_Come on Kagome," Bankotsu casually said. Kagome stood at the same place. Bankotsu raised an eye brow. "Are you coming or what?" He asked. When Bankotsu didn't get a reply, he walked over to Kagome. "Kagome…" Kagome looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" Bankotsu asked this time concerned.

Kagome looked up a bit. "Bankotsu, do I… do you hate me?" Kagome asked in a small voice. Bankotsu didn't know how to answer. He heard small cries. "Hey, don't cry," Bankotsu said waving his arms in front of him. "Why did you dust off your shirt?" Kagome asked Bankotsu. Her cries grew louder and her cheeks turned red. "Do I disgust you? Is that why you did it?"

Bankotsu felt guilt. What guilty? He never had this feeling before. "Kagome…" Kagome stopped crying now. "WHAT?! Stop trailing off after you say my name. Say what you want to already. Do you want to apologize or what?"

Bankotsu also got mad. "I was about to but now I changed my mind," Bankotsu replied. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"JERK!" Kagome screamed at him.

"I am NOT a jerk."

"JERK."

"WENCH."

"JERK."

"WENCH."

"JERK."

"STOP CALLING ME A JERK."

"YOU STOP CALLING ME A WENCH."

"FINE."

"FINE."

"Should we go?" Bankotsu asked in a small voice. Kagome elbowed Bankotsu while walking past him. "Duh."

Bankotsu sighed. "Bankotsu, can you still carry me?" Kagome hopefully asked. Bankotsu wanted to say yes. He didn't feel comfortable going along with that. Instead, his reply was: "I don't know…" Kagome pouted. "There you go again. Trailing off your sentences. She made a face at him. "Bankotsu I want you to carry me."

Bankotsu smiled. "Not unless you say please." She pouted again. Secretly, Bankotsu thought she looked cute doing that. "You'rE so unfair Bankotsu." Bankotsu remembered something. Jakotsu. Kagome reminded Bankotsu of Jakotsu. His expression saddened and his smile vanished. "Bankotsu, is something the matter?" Kagome asked him. Her voice was filled with concern.

This time Bankotsu thought of being open with her. "I just miss Jakotsu," he answered Kagome. Kagome walked over to him. She put a hand over his shoulder. "I understand. You must miss him. I miss my friends too. And if we ever want to see them again, we have to break the spell," Kagome told him. "Don't worry. If we go to Saint Hakushein, he can help us," Kagome reassured him.

Somehow what Kagome had said to him made him feel better. "Thanks Kagome," he said in a quiet voice. Kagome smiled. 'We should go now."

Bankotsu's smile returned again. "Say it." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please carry me to the cave Bankotsu," she said in annoyance.

"That's all you had to say."

He walked over to Kagome and picked her up. He slung her over his shoulders. Kagome screamed. "What now?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't want you to carry me like this."

"Then how do you want me to carry you?"

"Bridal-style."

"Bridal style?"

"You know, in your arms. Bridal-style."

"I can't do that…"

"Why not?"

"I have to use my arms to grab the rocks and climb."

"I don't want you carrying me like this though."

"Why? What is wrong with me carrying you like this?"

"Well for one thing, if I look down, it will look scary. And the worst part is that I will be upside down."

"So…"

"I'll get scared."

"Like I care."

"Bankotsu."

"If you want to break the spell, shut up and let me carry you."

Kagome groaned but decided to go along with it. After all, there was no other way. "Only because it's the only choice I have." Bankotsu sighed. "Whatever."


	10. Saint Hakushein

Sent To Heaven

Chapter Ten

Saint Hakushein

"AHHH," Kagome screamed for the millionth time.

"Cut it out already," Bankotsu told her, obviously annoyed.

"I can't. Every time you climb higher, I get so scared."

"Do you have to scream?"

"I can't help it. It feels like I'm going to fall."

"I won't drop you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"But scream one more time and I'll drop you for real."

"You…you wouldn't."

"I would because I'm sure you won't die."

"Alright then, I won't scream anymore."

"Okay."

Bankotsu looked up. "We've reached the top Kagome," Bankotsu said over his shoulder. Kagome moved her head. She saw that Bankotsu wasn't lying. Bankotsu climbed a few steps until reaching the top. He began walking to the cave.

"Bankotsu…you can let me down now." Bankotsu roughly dropped Kagome. Kagome landed on her bottom. "Oww." she looked up at Bankotsu. "Hey, that wasn't nice,." Bankotsu shrugged. "Who said I was nice?"

Kagome got up but only to fall down again. She sighed at her luck and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a hand extended towards her. It was Bankotsu's. she looked at him, puzzled. Bankotsu till had his hand out but looked the other way. Kagome looked at his hand again. She slowly moved her right hand towards his. "QUIT TAKING SO LONG."

Kagome jerked her hand back because of his sudden outburst. Bankotsu sighed and pulled Kagome up by her arm. Kagome was surprised at how gentle he felt even though he grabbed her so quickly. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And you said you weren't nice." Bankotsu twisted his arm a bit. "Yea…well." Bankotsu looked at Kagome in the eye. "Most of the time I'm not," he answered. Kagome smiled at the thought that he was being nice to someone…her.

"Your smile is weird," Bankotsu told her. Kagome punched him lightly on the arm. "At least I do smile," Kagome said laughing. _Laughing,_ Bankotsu thought_._ He shook his head. Bankotsu didn't really think her smile was weird. He was just lying. Actually, he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the world. Kagome's smile.

"Okay Bankotsu." Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Kagome talk. "Should we go inside now?" Kagome asked. Bankotsu nodded. "Follow me, I know the way," Bankotsu told Kagome .Bankotsu walked into the cave, Kagome following him.

The cave was narrow and dark inside. As they walked farther into the cave, they saw light. Bankotsu and Kagome looked at each other. "That must mean we're getting towards the end," Bankotsu said to Kagome. Without giving it a second thought, Kagome ran towards it.

"Kagome wait," he called out. Kagome didn't look back. Bankotsu shook his head. "She won't listen." Bankotsu ran after Kagome.

He saw Kagome stop. He was finally caught up with her. "Kagome," Bankotsu said breathing heavily. "Bankotsu…" Kagome turned to look at him. Bankotsu looked at Kagome and then ahead The end of the cave wasn't as narrow as the beginning. There was Saint Hakushein. He sat inside a small shrine , facing him and Kagome.

"I thought I heard some noises," he spoke. Kagome looked at Bankotsu. "You…you can hear us?" Bankotsu asked. The Saint nodded. "Correct."

Kagome walked closer. "Then you can see us too." he nodded once again. "You wish for me to break the spell." Bankotsu walked over to Kagome. "So you know." saint Hakushein folded his dead, burnt-like arms in his lap. "I know."

"How?" Kagome asked.

"The book belongs to me," he answered.

"To you?" Bankotsu aked.

"This was all part of our plan," he said in a small voice.

"Plan?"

"What plan? And what do you mean by our?" Kagome was confused, but Bankotsu knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Mine and Naraku's plan…to kill both of you."


	11. Finding Help

Sent to Heaven

Chapter 11

Finding Help

Bankotsu growled. "You both planned the whole thing?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Kagome whispered. "Why would you want to help someone like Naraku?"

"He is helping me."

"He is just using you!"

Saint Hakushein shook his head. "You both wouldn't understand…leave at once before I am forced to fight you."

"Oh yeah?" Bankotsu challenged. "Maybe I will fight you." Kagome tugged on his sleeve. "We will be wasting more time Bankotsu. Let's go." Bankotsu had to agree that she was right. "Fine."

They left the cave together in disappointment, walking without saying a seeing to each other. Kagome had to break the silence. "Now what Bankotsu?" she asked after her and Bankotsu were back at the mountain.

"Well first we have to get off of Mt. Hakurei." He looked down. "We have to jump."

"What?!"

"I said we-"

"WE WILL DIE."

"We're already dead."

"Why can't we just go around?"

"It will take too long."

"…"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "I'll hold onto you while we're falling."

Kagome lightened up. "You…you promise?" she asked, still uncertain.

Bankotsu nodded.

"Okay…"

Bankotsu held onto Kagome's waist.

Kagome slightly blushed looking at his hand.

"Don't scream or I will actually drop you."

Kagome's blush disappeared. "You promised you wouldn't!"

"I never said I was a man of my word." Bankotsu smirked.

Kagome lowered her eyes. "Remind me next time never to trust you again." She moved her face away from Bankotsu's.

Although Kagome didn't realize it, her words hurt Bankotsu. _"Remind me next time never to trust you again."_ Bankotsu froze in spot. _She doesn't trust me_, Bankotsu sadly thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have broken my promise after all._

Bankotsu was broken out of his trance when Kagome waved her hands in front of Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, what are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking?"

"You can scream…if you want to."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "I can scream?" she repeated. Then she began to have doubts. "You won't drop me…" Kagome trailed off her sentence, when Bankotsu flashed an extremely warm smile at her.

"I won't," he answered.

That smile was so warm and sweet that it left Kagome shuddering in fear. _What's wrong with him?_

Bankotsu was concerned. "You okay?" he asked on seeing Kagome twitch.

Kagome could only nod.

"We're jumping now."

Kagome saw something in the clearing.

"Ready?"

"Wait Bankotsu."

"What now?"

"Look."

Bankotsu looked ahead. "Hey that's Kohaku."

"And Rin."

"Oh yeah; that girl who follows Sesshomaru and the toad."

"Let's follow her to him."

"Who Sesshomaru? Why?"

"Sesshomaru can use his sword on us."

"I don't get how that will help."

"Sesshomaru's Tenseiga has the power to bring back the dead."

"So you're saying Sesshomaru will do that- for us."

"Well he is the only one that can possibly help right now."

Bankotsu gave in. "I guess we can try."

Kagome nodded and followed after Rin and Kohaku, with Bankotsu.

"Just go straight ahead," Kohaku told Rin.

"Aren't you coming Kohaku?"

"I can't. Goodbye Rin."

"WAIT!" Rin watched him leave and then went back to find Sesshomaru.

* * *

"There she is!" Jaken yelled to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stepped over Jaken to go to Rin.

"Rin, where is Kohaku?"

Rin bit her lip. He found out. "Don't kill Kohaku, please. He guided me back here and protected me from the demons," Rin said truthfully to Sesshomaru.

"Demons?" _There are demons behind the sacred barrier_. Sesshomaru now understood everything. _I see…Naraku's hiding place_. "We're leaving."

"Okay." Rin stepped over Jaken and followed behind Sesshomaru. Jaken groaned in pain and ran to Sesshomaru and Rin quickly in fear of being left behind, once again.

"How are we going to get Sesshomaru stop?" Kagome asked Bankotsu.

"Call out to him."

"He can't hear us remember."

"Don't tell me - he can't see us either."

"No…"

Bankotsu gave her an annoyed look. "You expect him to use his Tenseiga without hearing or even seeing us to know we need him to." Kagome didn't answer but Bankotsu already knew the answer. It was yes.

"I don't suppose you have any other idea," Kagome accused.

"Kikyo."

"NO!"

"And why not?"

"We can't keep asking her for help."

"You said that last time."

"Kikyo has helped us enough."

Bankotsu protested. "I thought she only helped us twice."

"She did and this will be thrice."

"Thrice?"

"The third time."

"Are you sure you don't want Kikyo's help because she helped enough or is it because of something else…" Bankotsu knew he was bothering Kagome a lot by his question.

Kagome gasped. "Bankotsu don't go there."

Bankotsu smirked.

"I am not jealous."

"I didn't say you were."

"Well I am."

"You are?"

"I mean I am not," Kagome corrected quickly. She was jealous that for some unknown reason Bankotsu always brought up Kikyo but she didn't want Bankotsu to know about what she was feeling. She never felt any hatred towards Kikyo, but jealousy was something she always felt.

Kagome had to have her question answered. "Why do you always have to mention Kikyo in almost every conversation we have about getting saved?"

Bankotsu shrugged.

"She can't help us you know."

"I know but every time we're close to getting help from someone else, we need her help."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because she is the only one who can see us."

"Saint Hakushein can see us."

"He's on Naraku's side."

"I…I guess we can ask for Kikyo's help just once more."

Bankotsu stared. "We don't have to."

"Right now all that matters is getting saved," Kagome said in truth. She left search for Kikyo once again, leaving Bankotsu behind. Bankotsu slightly smiled. "That's not all that matters, Kagome," he said to himself before going after Kagome.

* * *

Wow I finally updated in like...over a year. I hope everyone still likes this story=). Thank you Kittyb78 for helping me with it.


	12. Tenseiga

When Bankotsu found Kagome, she was already talking to Kikyo.

"…so we think Sesshomaru will use his Tenseiga on us," Kagome finished. Kikyo nodded. "Alright. But I don't see what made you think Sesshomaru will actually help you and Bankotsu."

"I told her the same thing," Bankotsu bragged.

"He isn't all bad," Kagome replied.

"What do you have a crush on him?"

"Look who's jealous now."

"Do you?"

Kagome didn't answer to him. "Come on Kikyo, let's go after Sesshomaru."

Kikyo followed behind Kagome silently. She looked back to see if Bankotsu was following too. Kikyo didn't see him. _Where did he go_? Kikyo stopped walking. "Kagome, Bankotsu is gone."

"He's gone?"

"I don't know where he could have went."

"I don't either…" Just then Kagome got an idea. "Do you think he went after Sesshomaru without us?" Kagome asked Kikyo. Kikyo thought about it. "Its possible. We should continue looking for Sesshomaru as well. I'm sure we will find Bankotsu along the way."

"Okay," Kagome agreed.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Bankotsu asked himself. "I turn my back on them for one second and they're gone.''

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you mind me asking you a question?" Bankotsu heard Jaken ask Sesshomaru..

_Sesshomaru_."Sesshomaru_,"_ Bankotsu called._ "_Oh…that's right. He can't see me. I have to go find Kikyo and Kagome."

* * *

"Kagome, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone is calling our names."

Kagome listened more carefully. "I think that's Bankotsu's voice."

Kikyo nodded. "Let's go."

While following Bankotsu's calls, Kikyo saw Bankotsu quickly run by without seeing her or Kagome. "Bankotsu." Bankotsu turned around on hearing his name. He sighed. "Finally I found both of you." Kikyo and Kagome just stared at him. Bankotsu got annoyed. "What?"

"Where did you go?" Kagome questioned.

"You both ditched me."

"No we didn't. you went missing.

"Forget about that. I found Sesshomaru."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Come follow me."

* * *

"Kikyo, go ask him."

"You could tell her a little more nicely Bankotsu."

Bankotsu simply sighed.

"I'm going," Kikyo told them.

Rin saw Kikyo coming. "Lord Sesshomaru look."

"Hello Sesshomaru," Kikyo greeted. Sesshomaru waited for Kikyo to say something again. "I have come to ask you a favor. I need you to use your Tenseiga…on Kagome and Bankotsu."

"Are they dead?"

"No. But they will be." Kikyo explained everything to Sesshomaru and finished by asking, "Will you use Tenseiga on them?"

"You helped Rin once and I when return the favor," Sesshomaru answered.

Kikyo nodded at him. "Thank you."

"Where are they right now?"

Kikyo pointed beside her as Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. Kikyo saw him squint his eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "I'm not able to see the demons from the underworld."

"I understand. Its because of the spell."

Kagome groaned. "Even this idea didn't work. Where are we going to find someone powerful enough to break the spell?" Kagome looked at Kikyo who was staring at her. "Someone or something powerful is enough to break it," Kikyo told Kagome.


	13. True Love

Kikyo could tell that everyone was confused by what she had said so she repeated it. "There is something powerful that can break any spell."

"Is it a sacred jewel shard?" guessed Bankotsu.

Kikyo shook her head.

"What is it then?"

"She is talking about love," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome widened her eyes. "Love?"

"You do love…Bankotsu," Kikyo said to Kagome.

Kagome was looking down while Bankotsu was looking right at her, waiting for an answer. Bankotsu saw her nod her head slowly and smile. Bankotsu sighed in relief and went over to hug Kagome. "I love you too."

Kikyo grinned. "Now all that Kagome has to do is say it back."

Everyone waited.

"I love you," Kagome finally said to Bankotsu.

"Did the spell break yet?" Bankotsu asked.

"Um, no the spell did not break. I think all you have to do is spend time with each other. I'm sure _true_ love will break it."

Kagome and Bankotsu stared blankly at Kikyo.

"We'll go."

Kagome eyed her. "Alright. Thanks for your help."

After Kagome and Bankotsu left, Sesshoumaru asked Kikyo his question. "Why did you lie? The spell is already broken."

"I had to. I wanted them to spend time together."

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu sat near the rive creek watching the sunset. Kagome started giggling all of the sudden. "Hey Bankotsu, I hope you know that Kikyo was lying."

"About what?"

"About the spell being broken."

"Are you saying that it won't break if we spend time together?"

"Bankotsu, the spell is already broken."

"No its not."

"Its been broken. Kikyo just didn't want us to now."

"I hope you're not sure about that."

"Why?"

"Look whose coming."

Kagome gasped and stood up quickly. "Inuyasha." Bankotsu stood up with her. "Inuyasha sit." After Kagome said sit, Inuyasha's face hit the ground. "Inuyasha we need to talk." Bankotsu squeezed Kagome's hand to encourage her.

Kagome took in deep breath before starting. She started by explaining the spell part and finally onto the end. "Bankotsu and I are in love with and we broke the spell by admitting our feelings to one another."

Inuyasha did nothing but stare at Bankotsu. Bankotsu didn't know what else to do but to stare back. After awhile he got irritated. "Say something already."

Inuyasha ignored him. He took Kagome's hand and brought her over to Bankotsu. Then he turned around to leave.

Kagome called out to him. "Inuyasha wait." Inuyasha didn't stop so Kagome had to go after him. "Wait. I wanted to know if you're okay with me being with Bankotsu."

"Kagome…I am."

"You are?"

"I just want you to be happy. I can tell you are…with Bankotsu."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha." And she ran back to Bankotsu.


End file.
